Desperate Houseshark
by Leyounette
Summary: L'amour, c'est comme la vaisselle : toujours à refaire. XanxusSqualo


**Titre : **Desperate Houseshark

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Akira Amano

**Résumé : **L'amour, c'est comme la vaisselle : toujours à refaire.

**Rating :** T pour quelques références sexuelles et vocabulaire grossier

**Couple : **XS (XanxusSqualo)

**Petit blablatage : **

Bonjour !

Comme le titre et le résumé ont pu vous le laisser pressentir, c'est une fic intensément intellectuelle que voici. J'espère en tous cas qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! (aucun spoil si vous avez fini l'arc Varia.)

Comme toujours, un immense merci à Tsuki Yoru pour sa relecture et son aide inestimable, et à Talim76 !

* * *

><p>Qui dit vie en communauté dit partage des tâches.<p>

Qui dit partage des tâches dit forcément coups bas.

Qui dit coups bas chez la Varia dit : « Squalo va morfler. »

Après leur défaite contre les gardiens de Tsuna, Xanxus avait décidé de reprendre ses troupes en main et avait viré pour cela tous leurs domestiques : ses tueurs n'en deviendraient que plus responsables et une petit humiliation ne faisait jamais de mal.

Le boss adoré de la Varia avait donc procédé à la répartition des tâches domestiques, en essayant dans la mesure du possible de les faire correspondre aux capacités de ses subordonnés.

Lussuria hérita ainsi de la cuisine, Levi A Than de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'électronique et au chauffage, Mammon au nettoyage des miroirs et vitres de leur résidence, Bel à la poussière et à l'aspirateur et Squalo à la lessive et à la vaisselle – gardien de la pluie oblige.

Xanxus se réservait quant à lui la tâche ô combien épuisante de se tourner les pouces, un verre de whisky à portée de main en beuglant des « Bougez-vous le fion, bande de glandeurs ! » à intervalles réguliers tout en balançant divers objets plus ou moins dangereux sur la tête de son lieutenant – il était certain qu'un jour ça sonnerait creux.

Après une semaine de ce régime, la Varia devait déjà déplorer le décès prématuré de 90% de sa vaisselle. Mammon était furieux.

Xanxus avait donc exigé – à coups de pistolets – plus de coopération et d'enthousiasme de la part de son lieutenant dans sa participation à l'entretien de leur doux foyer.

Ces menaces n'eurent cependant pas d'effets significatifs – le fait que Bel jongle avec les couteaux de l'argenterie autour de Squalo quand celui-ci rinçait les assiettes jouait peut-être dans la mauvaise humeur du grisé qui faisait largement profiter ses collègues de ladite humeur à grand renfort de « VOI ! » retentissants.

Squalo détestait ces putains de corvées. Il puait la lessive « Senteur fraîche des fleurs des Alpes, douceur câline » à dix mètres à la ronde et son poignet gauche menaçait de rouiller dans l'eau de la vaisselle – il avait renoncé à le protéger de gants en plastique depuis que Lussuria avait trouvé ça « sexy ».

Squalo passait donc chaque après-repas courbé sur son évier à maudire Bel, la radinerie de Mammon qui refusait d'investir dans un lave-vaisselle et le reste du monde sur trente-six générations. Il soupçonnait de plus en plus Lussuria de préparer délibérément des repas indécemment compliqués pour le seul plaisir de salir plus de plats.

Pour arranger le tout, le Neuvième avait exigé que la Varia reçoive à dîner le Dixième et ses gardiens, histoire de « renforcer les liens entre la nouvelle génération de la famille et l'élite des assassins du clan » et autres idioties du même acabit. Xanxus avait donc ordonné à Squalo d'astiquer la moindre petite cuillère qui traînait dans le manoir, pour montrer un peu à ces gamins qu'à défaut d'être les plus forts, c'était eux qui avaient la plus belle argenterie. On compense comme on peut.

Ce matin-là, l'épéiste accomplissait donc sa mission et pestait copieusement contre la mousse qui lui chatouillait le nez quand il sentit soudain deux bras fermes lui enserrer la taille.

Silence.

Cessage de frottage d'éponge sur assiette.

Réflexion.

Squalo reconnut au chatouillement de la simili queue de raton-laveur contre son oreille le propriétaire des bras et du corps plaqué contre le sien, il n'y avait que Xanxus pour porter cet accessoire digne de David Crockett en personne – et rester sexy malgré ça.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela soit Xanxus qui le tienne présentement dans ses bras, parce que son boss était plutôt du genre à le plaquer sauvagement contre la table et à le prendre sans plus de cérémonie qu'à l'enlacer sensuellement en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Oh, certes, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble par le passé mais la dernière fois remontait à au moins... trois jours, non ?

Oui, pour Squalo, trois jours, c'était il y a très longtemps. Même s'ils le démentaient fermement, les requins avaient bien un petit lien de parenté avec les poissons rouges – leur mémoire en pâtissait assez. D'ailleurs, ce manque de mémoire chronique arrangeait d'habitude bien son boss : Squalo trouvait _toujours_ que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble, alors que son bassin criait encore pitié. Mais jamais au grand jamais Xanxus ne s'était montré doux avec lui, ça, Squalo s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Conclusion : Bel et Mammon s'étaient encore alliés pour le faire chier. Il allait leur faire bouffer son éponge.

Le Xanxus qui était en train de le serrer dans ses bras n'était donc qu'une illusion. Aucune raison de s'énerver – tout de suite en tous cas. Le découpage de collègues en apéricube pouvait bien attendre que la vaisselle soit lavée/séchée/rangée – sinon le _vrai_ Xanxus allait le massacrer. L'épéiste focalisa donc son attention sur sa passionnante tâche et sa toute aussi captivante assiette.

Il était quasiment parvenu à faire abstraction du corps chaud et vibrant dans son dos quand il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- J'adore ton parfum...

La fameuse « Senteur fraîche des fleurs des Alpes, douceur câline » évoquée plus haut ?

… Pourquoi câline au fait ? Ces cons de scientifiques n'étaient pas allés jusqu'à foutre des phéromones dans leur putain de lessive quand même ? Squalo nota dans un coin de son esprit d'aller s'occuper des crétins de chez Mir après avoir décapité ses mauvais farceurs de collègues.

L'épéiste devait tout de même reconnaître à Mammon que son illusion était fichtrement crédible. Xanxus avait exactement ce ton là et cette façon de découper et d'accentuer ses syllabes quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose de pas catholique de lui – et quand il prenait la peine de lui demander, ce qui était tout de même relativement rare.

… Comment Mammon savait-il que c'était précisément ce ton là qu'il employait ?

… Il allait le massacrer.

Le malheureux lieutenant se rendit cependant rapidement compte que l'illusion de l'Arcobelono n'était pas seulement réaliste, mais aussi très entreprenante, et Squalo dut faire appel à tout son calme pour ne pas commettre un meurtre sur bébé quand il sentit de baladeuses mains détacher les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Respirer. Ne pas donner aux deux connards qui devaient jubiler en espionnant la scène la satisfaction de se mettre en colère. Expirer. Inspirer. Rester calme. Ex... VOI ! Il en était déjà au quatrième bouton ?

Même si Squalo appréciait peu de se faire déshabiller par une illusion, cela confirmait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Xanxus : celui-ci ne le déshabillait jamais sans réduire ses fringues en charpie avant – la moitié de son salaire passait en vêtements neufs.

Sa lame le démangeant de plus en plus, l'argenté attrapa un verre et entreprit de le rendre plus brillant que brillant. Cela n'enlèverait pas les deux mains qui caressaient désormais son torse mais ça lui permettait toujours de se concentre sur autre chose.

Comme sur cette putain de mousse dont il allait finir couvert ! Pourquoi avait-il refusé le tablier que lui avait proposé Lussuria déjà ? Ah oui, parce que ça lui donnait un air de tapette. Et que Levi A Than avait quelques fantasmes inavouables sur les soubrettes en tabliers. Il était entouré de psychopathes et de désaxés.

Le calme de l'épéiste fut à nouveau mis à rude épreuve quand il sentit les mains de l'illusion de son boss commencer à étaler ladite mousse sur son torse. Lussuria avait vraiment une influence désastreuse sur Bel, et Bel sur Mammon. On avait pas idée de faire faire des trucs pareils à un bébé, bordel !

Heureusement que tout cela n'était qu'une bête illusion – une illusion diablement réaliste et très excitante en toute franchise mais une illusion quand même – sinon il aurait fini par empester la senteur fraîche des fleurs des Alpes ET le liquide vaisselle parfum citron.

Oh oh.

Alpes. Suisse. Banques. Economie. Avarice. Mammon.

Ce même Mammon qui était parti à Genève l'avant-veille pour s'assurer du bon rendement de ses comptes helvétiques et qui ne devait revenir que dans trois jours.

Ce même Mammon qui, malgré tout son talent, ne pouvait certainement pas maintenir une illusion de cette qualité alors qu'il se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de sa cible.

Ce qui voulait dire...

… que c'était le vrai Xanxus qui le tenait actuellement dans ses bras.

Ou Mukuro Rokudo. Sauf que l'illusion n'avait toujours pas kufufu-é. Pas d'ananas sous roche donc.

On en revenait au premier problème : pourquoi Xanxus était-il si peu violent ?

Peut-être venait-il de se découvrir une nouvelle et subite passion pour la mousse ?

Squalo avait déjà expérimenté un certain nombre des fantasmes du brun et il était quasi-certain que de pulpeuses laveuses de station service n'en faisaient pas partie. Peut-être aussi avait-il été pris d'un désir subit et irrépressible, mais pas au point de sacrifier ce qu'il restait de sa vaisselle à ses pulsions sexuelles – l'avarice de Mammon l'avait-elle contaminé ? Cela expliquerait les gestes relativement doux du boss de la Varia.

Ou peut-être encore que Xanxus avait pour une fois décidé de faire preuve de délicatesse et de roman... Ohlà. Stop. Marche arrière toute. C'était de Xanxus qu'on causait là. Faudrait pas voir à déconner non plus.

« Dommage » pensa Squalo. Ça aurait été inhabituel mais ça n'aurait pas forcément déplu à l'épéiste.

La voix rauque du sujet de ses fantasmes finit néanmoins par le tirer de ses hypothèses relationnelles.

- Squalo, si tu continues à laver ton verre comme ça, ça va finir par me donner des idées…

Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à astiquer énergiquement un verre de haut en bas dans d'amples mouvements de va et … ?

Oh oh.

Squalo nota cependant que d'habitude, Xanxus ne s'embarrassait pas d'allusions si métaphoriques et exprimait ses désirs de façon bien plus crue. Ca devait être sa façon de lui dire : « Dépêche-toi de finir ta putain de vaisselle stupide requin, ou ma patience va atteindre ses limites et tu pourras dire adieu à ton dos. »

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil discret à la pendule de la cuisine. Dix minutes que le petit jeu de Xanxus durait. Squalo se promit de vérifier auprès de Fûta mais il était sûr que c'était la première fois que le brun se montrait aussi patient.

Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Et Xanxus, qui en avait visiblement marre que Squalo le fasse poireauter décida de revenir à la bonne vieille méthode violente. Or, Xanxus était plus grand que son subordonné. Plus fort aussi. Et accessoirement, il ne portait pas les cheveux longs.

Un strident mais pas du tout viril cri déchira donc le silence de la pièce quand le brun attrapa son infortuné second par la tignasse pour l'inciter à plus de célérité. Ladite tignasse qui en profita pour aller tremper dans l'eau de l'évier.

Au milieu des questions existentielles qui torturaient l'esprit du requin – genre : « pourquoi Xanxus agit-il si inhabituellement ? » - il nota tout de même qu'en plus de puer la Senteur-fraîche-des-vous connaissez la musique et le liquide vaisselle au citron, ses cheveux allaient _aussi_ être mouillés. Sans compter que le liquide vaisselle susnommé, c'était super mauvais pour la chevelure. Il devait être maudit.

- Tu trouves ça drôle de me faire poireauter comme ça, déchet ?

Aaaaah les doux surnoms de Xanxus. Ça lui avait presque manqué, tiens.

- Lâche mes cheveux !

Pour toute réponse, le brun tira d'un coup sec sur ses otages capillaires, ce qui les plongea un peu plus dans l'eau sale de l'évier – et ce qui obligea Squalo à se cambrer de façon particulièrement suggestive sur le rebord de l'évier pour éviter que ses précieux tifs ne lui soient arrachés par son tortionnaire de boss. Ledit boss qui tout en maintenant sa prise sur le scalp de son requin préféré ne se privait pas de la vue.

Ce fut ainsi que Bel découvrit ses deux collègues, Xanxus à moitié couché sur Squalo lui-même couché sur le côté du plan de travail et couvert de mousse, quand il déboula dans la cuisine en beuglant : « Squalo, quand est-ce que t'as fini ta vaisselle ? Le prince veut de l'eau chaude pour sa dou... Irk. »

Le blond en resta comme deux ronds de flancs de longues secondes – bien que cachés par sa frange, l'épéiste était certain que ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que les assiettes qu'il était occupé à laver quelques minutes auparavant.

La surprise passée, Bel explosa d'un rire tonitruant, remarquant au passage que la position de l'épéiste n'avait pas l'air d'être des plus confortables – il nota dans un coin de son esprit que si jamais un jour l'envie lui prenait de faire quelques galipettes dans la cuisine du manoir, il opterait plutôt pour la table. Il constata aussi que le dos du lieutenant de la Varia ne semblait pas apprécier le contact avec l'évier et qu'il faudrait certainement payer quelques séances de khiné au squale pour lui remettre les vertèbres en place – ça avait une colonne vertébrale un requin d'ailleurs ? C'était dans ces rares moments que le prince regrettait d'avoir tué son prof de biologie en CM2. Bah, il pourrait toujours disséquer Squalo pour vérifier. Abandonnant ses considérations scientifiques et ses plaintes quant à la température de l'eau dans la salle de bain, Bel repartit répandre sa joie et le ragot dans tout le manoir, laissant les deux amants toujours couchés l'un sur l'autre contre un évier dans lequel trempaient les cheveux du plus petit des deux.

Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait rien à faire davantage attendre son boss – si ce n'est un aller simple pour l'hôpital – Squalo décida de se montrer plus coopératif. De toute façon, il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit plus de dix minutes à Xanxus. L'argenté se promit tout de même d'essayer un jour, juste pour voir – en espérant que cela ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'il ait l'occasion de faire dans sa vie.

Squalo lui offrit donc son sourire le plus boudeur – le plus adorable pensait intérieurement son boss – et grogna :

- Bon, maintenant que t'as bien tout dégeulassé, t'as intérêt à nettoyer tout ça correctement VOI !

Il ne parlait bien évidemment pas de l'état de la cuisine – leur petite lutte ayant envoyé l'eau et la mousse de la vaisselle aux quatre coins de la pièce – et Xanxus se fit une plaisir de laver personnellement le corps de son subordonné – il s'occupa même d'endroits que la mousse n'avait pourtant pas pu logiquement atteindre.

Le tout sous la douche bien entendu, histoire de continuer à priver Bel d'eau chaude. Ça lui ferait les pieds, à cet enfoiré.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Squalo apprit la raison de l'étonnante bonne humeur de son boss, qui l'avait poussé à se monter si attentionné :<p>

- Lussuria s'est foulé le poignet en écartelant un de ses cadavres. C'est Levi A Than qui se chargera de cuisiner pour les mioches, susurra le chef de la Varia avec un regard vicieux.

Squalo envisagea de prévenir Yamamoto et de lui dire de sécher le repas en prétextant une maladie quelconque.

Quand on savait tout l'amour que portait l'épéiste au joueur de baseball, ça en disait long sur les talents de cuisinier du gardien de la foudre.

Morale de l'histoire : pour avoir un Xanxus de bonne humeur, assurez-vous de faire une putain de crasse à Tsuna et ses gardiens.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenus, c'était en effet très bête mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions/avis/conseils ! A bientôt =)


End file.
